Homophobic Ghost
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Isogai dan Maehara uji nyali dengan cara yang greget
**My 3rd fanfic on**
 **Maehara x Isogai**  
 **Assassination Classroom isn't mine, I just borrowed the characters**

* * *

Kunugigaoka menyimpan misteri, yaitu sebuah rumah kosong yang dulunya ditinggali oleh seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya manor. Wanita itu memiliki kisah yang suram, ia telah menikahi seorang pria, 1 tahun pertama mereka hidup bahagia, lalu, pria itu selingkuh. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, pria itu selingkuh dengan seorang pria. Akhirnya, wanita itu minta diceraikan. Padahal sebagian wanita menganggap ini adalah asupan yaoi, tetapi wanita ini adalah humuphobic. Wanita itu depresi dan akhirnya bunuh diri dengan cara menenggak sianida. Penampakannya sering berkeliaran di depan manor, atau di atap. Terkadang hantu itu kejang-kejang, ia seperti tidak bisa tenang.

Sekarang, team (Masih) dunia lain berkunjung ke Kunugigaoka, mereka memberi tantangan kepada siapapun, bahwa yang berani menjelajah manor itu di malam hari dan kembali dengan selamat, maka akan diberi hadiah 1 juta yen. Mereka boleh berpasangan 2 orang. Sudah banyak yang mencoba, tetapi mereka langsung pingsan dan ada yang muntah, artinya tidak sah. Kalau seperti itu, maka tidak sebanding dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan.

Isogai Yuuma, anak yang belum diketahui keberaniannya terhadap hal horror, mengetahui bahwa ada tantangan seperti itu. Maka ia ingin mengajak Maehara, dia tidak mau yang lain. Ia dan Maehara sedang membahasnya di kelas.

"Maehara, aku mau menerima tantangan (Masih) Dunia Lain, boleh berpasangan 2 orang. Ikut aku, kumohon",Yuuma merengek manja. Maehara tak tahan melihat wajah tampannya, ia tidak tega menolak sahabat, lebih tepatnya gebetannya.

"Oh, yang di manor itu. Aku tadi juga ingin mengatakan itu padamu. Ceritanya lumayan menyeramkan, sampai banyak yang muntah-muntah ketakutan. Dari ceritanya, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan apa kelemahan hantu itu, tenang saja, aku akan berpasangan denganmu menerima tantangan itu."

"Memangnya apa kelemahan hantu itu?"

"Rahasia, dong", Maehara mencubit pelan pipi Yuuma. Sehingga Yuuma malu-malu :'v

"Ih, modus. Ayo kita berangkat jam 10 malam!"

"Siapa takut?", expresi Maehara begitu mantap.

Jam 10 pm, Maehara dan Yuuma telah sampai di depan manor. Mereka mendaftar ke kru team (Masih) Dunia Lain, lalu mereka mencatat nama mereka.

"Siap-siap 1 juta , siap-siap pacar baru", kata Maehara dalam hati.

Maehara dan Yuuma bergandengan mulai memasuki halaman manor, halamannya sangat luas, jarak dari pagar ke pintu depan adalah 100 meter (tahu lah ini kyk anime apa). Yuuma terlihat sedikit takut.

"Mae, aku agak merinding nih. Tapi aku tidak mau membatalkan tantangan ini"

Maehara ternyata lebih pemberani daripada Yuuma, lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yuuma. Ia ingin memberikan kehangatan cinta.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan sudah bilang aku tahu kelemahan hantunya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, sayang"

Apa-apaan ini, tiba-tiba memanggil Yuuma dengan sebutan "sayang", Yuuma hanya bisa senang dalam hati. Ketakutannya berkurang sedikit.

Lalu, mereka memasuki pintu depan, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyeramkan yang berpakaian seperti pelayan (butler bukan maid) yang membawa nampan berisi gelas dan teko, sedang menuruni anak tangga

"SEBASTIAN!", teriak Yuuma, ia tidak percaya bahwa tokoh idolanya ada di sini.

"Dasar wibu! Itu bukan Sebastian. Ah kebanyakan nonton anime sebelah", kata Maehara dengan datar.

Mereka mendekati pria tua, dan ternyata kakinya tidak nempel ke lantai, berarti dia hantu. Entah kenapa Yuuma tidak takut. Kalau Mae memang sudah tidak takut dari awal. Yuuma memperhatikan tangan kiri pelayan itu, tidak ada lambang kontrak.

"Aku butler yang akan setia mengabdi kepada nona, aku mati beberapa hari kemudian setelah nona tewas", kata pelayan itu dengan nada yang menyeramkan

"Ah, Sebastian. Bikin kontrak denganku, ayo cepat! Tidak apa-apa akhirnya kalau kau memakan jiwaku, memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Lagipula aku juga ingin bercinta dengan butler tampan seperti Sebastian, ah~", kata Isogai dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku bukan Sebastian"

Maehara yang mendengar itu langsung merasa dadanya seperti sedang ditusuk, ia benar-benar cemburu. Lalu, ia langsung menarik tangan Yuuma dan berjalan menjauh dari butler itu.

"Bukan itu tujuannya, pe'a!"

Mereka memasuki kamar tidur, kamar tidur itu biasa digunakan oleh wanita manor itu, dan tertulis "kamar untuk bercinta". Mereka mempunyai kamar lebih, tetapi si wanita merasa kamar yang satu ini paling nyaman untuk bercinta. Yang benar saja, wanita manor itu telentang di kasur sambil onani.

"Man, aku, ah ... masih mencintaimu"

Maehara dan Yuuma terlihat kaget, ada hantu mesum seperti itu, apalagi dia adalah orang yang dicampakkan. Tetapi, Maehara tetap tenang. Wanita itu melirik, ada 2 orang pria yang kelihatan gay.

"Hei, apa kalian homo? Jangan masuk rumah ini, aku tidak mau ada homo, atau aku akan marah"

"Apa? Kami menerima tantangan dari team uji nyali, aku akan melakukan hal yang luar biasa"

Maehara langsung memegang kedua pipi Yuuma dan mencium bibirnya, ia menahan ciumannya, hantu itu terlihat tersinggung. Saat Maehara melepaskan ciumannya, ia melihat bahwa muka Isogai sudah merah padam. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi cintanya tersampaikan. Lalu, Maehara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Isogay, dan memegang anunya Isogai, lalu, ia memuncratkan cairan anu.

Dengan cekatan, Maehara mulai melepas baju Yuuma, lalu ia menghisap putingya.

"Ah, Mae ... ini, nikmat"

"Jadi begitu"

Maehara langsung melepaskan celana Yuuma hingga tak bersisa pakaian dalamnya, lalu ia membaringkan Yuuma di kasur dan melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Ia menyuruh Yuuma membuat posisi ike-ike andalannya, lalu Maehara bersiap memasukkan anunya hingga dalam.

"Ah .. ah ... ini sakit", Yuuma mendesah-desah dengan muka yang meyakinkan

Maehara mencium Yuuma lagi, hingga mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ike-ike. Hantu itu terlihat sakit hati, dia trauma dengan pemandangan gay. Lalu, Maehara menghisap puting Yuuma lagi, desahan Yuuma semakin keras saja.

"Isogay, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar playboy, tapi artinya buka laki-laki yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan, tetapi aku pemain laki-laki. Intinya, aku humu sepertimu"

"Ah, Maehara ... yamete kudasai", Yuuma ikutan menyemburkan cairannya setelah Maehara muncrat

"Berhenti?, baiklah", Maehara mulai melepaskan anunya, lalu ia memakai bajunya sendiri. Setelah itu ia memakaikan baju Yuuma.

"Beraninya kalian bergay ria di depanku. Ah tidakkkkkkkkk!", hantu itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, lalu benar-benar menghilang dari mata Yuuma dan Maehara. Lalu, Yuuma mencoba bangun dari kasur

"SIALAN KAU, MAEHARA! SEBERAPA PEMULANYA KAU, INI MENYAKITKAN! AKU JADI SULIT BERDIRI!", kata Yuuma sambil menonjok-nonjok wajah Maehara. Walaupun tadi ia mendesah-desah, ia kesakitan.

"Berhenti meninjuku! Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Naiklah ke punggungku!", Maehara mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya, lalu Yuuma berusaha menaiki punggung Maehara. Maehara mengangkatnya dan lari keluar. Mereka tidak sempat melihat lihat ke ruang lain, karena kru mengatakan 30 menit sudah cukup, tetapi Maehara dan Yuuma sudah hampir 1 jam. Saat keluar, Maehara menurunkan Yuuma.

"Kau harus terlihat sehat, atau hadiahnya batal"

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau memperkosaku?"

"Ini yang kumaksud dari 'kelemahan' hantu itu. Ia membunuh dirinya sendiri karena depresi, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya adalah gay. Maka, aku memberikan ia pemandangan yang bisa mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya."

"Maehara, kau memang menakjubkan, dan MESUM!", Yuuma menatap Maehara dengan tatapan kesal, tetapi pipinya merona malu. "Jadi kau merenggut keperawanan sahabatmu demi hadiah?"

"Tidak juga. Aku melakukan itu karena ku ingin mengakhiri persahabatan kita"

"Eh?! Dasar pengkhia-"

"... dan memulai hubungan cinta", lalu Maehara mencium pipi Yuuma dengan lembut.

"Oh ya, kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan"

"Apa itu? Otongmu masih di sini kan?", Maehara menjawab dengan kampretnya

"KAMFRET, AKU BELUM MEMBUAT KONTRAK DENGAN SEBASTIAN! AKU HARUS KEMBALI!"

Yuuma berbalik arah, tapi Maehara langsung menarik tangan Yuuma

"Dasar vviboe. dibilangi itu bukan Sebastian! Lagipula besok kan OVAnya yang berjudul sebastian_isepcelak.3gp mau rilis, durasi 69 menit, aku akan membelikanmu DVDnya!"

Kenapa Yuuma agak vviboe? :'v padahal TS juga gk ngefan sebastian

Sesampainya di gerbang, para kru menyambut hangat Maehara dan Isogai.

"Padahal kami beri waktu 30 menit, tetapi kalian hampir 1 jam, lalu muka kalian berseri-seri seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. 1 juta yen tunai hanya untuk kalian, selamat!", salah satu kru memberi koper berisi uang tunai. Yuuma dan Maehara dihujani berbagai pujian.

Besoknya, di kantin, para siswa 3E sedang membahas tentang pemenang tantangan itu, mereka baru mengetahui setelah membaca berita di website berita Kunugigaoka. Sekali lagi, Yuuma & Maehara dihujani dengan pujian.

"Isogai memang ikemen!"

"Maehara gk sekampret yang kami kira"

Blablabla

"Hey, apa cara yang ampuh untuk melawan hantu itu?", tanya Karuma

"Sangat mudah, dia hanya hantu mesum", jawab Maehara

"KAU JUGA MESUM!", Yuuma meneriakinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu", kata Karuma

"Ini maksudku", Maehara langsung menarik Yuuma berdiri. Lalu, ia membawa es krimnya dengan mulutnya, lalu memaksa Yuuma memakannya juga, lalu mencium bibirnya, bersamaan dengan gadis yang membawa surat cinta yang akan diberikan pada Yuuma, tetapi ia menangis dan berlari pulang setelah ia menyadari bahwa pria yang akan ditembaknya adalah maho.

"KYAAAAAA!", anak-anak 3E banyak yang mimisan, melihat momen romantis itu.

"Isogai-kun, aku juga akan melakukan itu padamu", kata Nagisa dengan sangenya  
"NAGISA-KUN! JANGAN BERCUMBU DENGAN ORANG SELAIN KARUMA YANG GANTENG INI!", kata Karuma sambil menarik tangan Nagisa dan membawanya ke tempat sepi :'v

終わり


End file.
